Mare 3 Equestriabound 2
by Reconiciolionon
Summary: Being in a slowly changing world isn't all bad except when your the one who is refusing to change, join Fluttershy and her friends as she tries to bring Equestria to peace ...
1. Mare 3 Equestriabound 2 prologue part 1

_Mare 3/ Equestriabound 2_

_ By Reconiciliono (Re-con-i( as in ick)-sil-e-on-o)_

_Info/disclaimer; i do not own mother 3 all rights to the game are rights of Nintendo, Shigisato Itoi and Hal Labratories Copyright 2006. have fun_

_Authors note: …... I'm just gonna say it now... This is my first writing and honestly don't know how this is going to Turn out... None of this is written down and is in the heat of the moment...reallly... anyways I hope to get critisizims and later will realease better versions of this fic... Any ways Lets get started_

_Prologue: (Mother of great) part 1_

Amber was sitting in a old chair, it's age clearly audible through the rustic creaking of said chair. Her purple mane was getting into her eyes. She was accompanied by her father clearly much older since the last time she had seen him. His hooves were rough and he had trouble seeing now. He usually wore a hat much like a cowboy; when she was little she would always laugh at that. Flutterwrith was outside enjoying the last day of being in the crisp mountain air and was probably having fun with the dragons. Fluttershy was still in her bed having tired herself out after yesterdays _adventure_ with the dragons.

"Enjoy it" said my father as he put on his hat. His worry lines clearly visible in the light that was pouring through the door way.

"What do you mean?" she said puzzled, his tone was never this serious not even since the time he found out that she loved steel back since her childhood, He took in a great breath his grey coat becoming ever more shinier in the light.

"The children, oh, look at me." he said tears glistening off his cheeks.

"Ever since you were born your mom and I loved you and that hasn't changed, but be sure, it will come a day when you must let go of them, just like I let go of you." He took a deep breath, regained his composure and chuckled his eyes becoming ever more tearful. He stepped outside and closed the rickety door behind him.

Fluttershy opened here eyes, still heavy from sleep. Her wings were aching as she sheepishly got out of bed. She looked across the room to an unkept bed wondering if her brother was still there, he wasn't. She looked in the the mirror adjacent to the headrest of the bed, She saw her pink mane was badly kept. She decided to leave it that way. She shakily made her way downstairs. She saw her mother sitting at the table, she had a somber look about her but she thought nothing of it.

"Good morning mom" She whispered to her mother not wanting to disturb her.

"Good morning shy" she said playfully losing all sense of sadness from her voice,

"You going outside to play with your brother?" she asked, the thought really hadn't crossed fluttershy's mind,

"well... I guess" She said still groggy from her deep and tired sleep.

" Ok well I guess you should, this is the last day of course that we're up on these mountains" Her mom said as she then immediately sighed. Fluttershy immediately stepped to the door when all of a sudden her mom said

"Aren't you going to...uh... you know...clean up?"

"yah... I guess I should" ten minutes later fluttershy had her hair brushed and was stepping out the door. The light stung her eye's but it felt good to take a lung full of cool mountain air. She exhaled and waited patiently for her eye's to adjust to the Piercing and almost white light . Paitlon a grey haired old colt stood outside on the wooden patio, having the hat he adourned on his head was tilted sightly forward covering his eyes. He spoke gingerly knowing speaking normally would startle her.

"when your this old it takes longer for your eyes to adjust to this light," fluttershy was still caught off guard by his speech it was low and often sounded cruel, which he never was. She nodded and headed of into the direction of growling. which sounded faintly to the west.

The mountains were full of animals, which fluttershy loved because she believed that they would never judge her. She was weak in strength and in heart. She might have been a Pegasus but she was deathly afraid of heights and refused to fly. She continued to walk until she reached a plateau. Which was inhabited by many types of dragons which she and her brother befriended, all were very nice and it was dragoon season which meant the plateau was adourned with little mini dragons.

The dragons all looked pretty intimidating but, she knew better, Paitlon knew these dragons like the back of his hoof. The majority of which had gargantuan teeth [except the babies] and a hide so thick only its fang could pierce it. Many of the dragons had green hides which usually meaning it couldn't fly which comforted fluttershy. Each dragon was the size of a house and the babies were the size of a small shed  
>She heard the growling subside as it had once been significantly more audible since she stepped onto the plateau, a frog suddenly hopped in front of her and let out an extremely audible ribbit<p>

(Well it seems that you are here, and you have started a new journey and in time it will become a story and this "story" is made up of a series of memories, memories are remembered with other memories, and in turn become memories themselves, if you don't take care to preserve these memories you will forget them, so please take care to tell us frogs everything you have remembered thus far, do you wish to tell me your memories?) Fluttershy and Flutterwrith always were able to talk to animals it was always second nature to them. She bent down and whispered to the frog about everything that in fact that had happened so far. the frog croaked once again

( thank you I will be careful to remember your "story" please give my regards to the next frog you meet) the frog hopped away, fluttershy waved and she then heard her brother.

"Hey sis get over here the dragons and I are having a fun time play fighting!" He yelled as he playfully galloped full speed into the dragon. The dragon roared and fell on it's side,the ground shook causing fluttershy to almost fall, and immediately stood up its eyes glistening with delight.

"How bout you give it a try!" he yelled a look of satisfaction clearly on his face. He and fluttershy were twins although they were different from each other the few comparisons being the start of the name "flutter" and they had slightly the same build and facial features. He had an orange mane and a yellow coat sightly differing from that of fluttershys. his mane was cut short while hers was long. The most distinguished feature of all which was the cutie marks. Flutter shy had butterfly's, his flank was blank and finally they were were different in personality Fluttershy rarely talked while He was probably the most talkative and loud he was more outbound while fluttershy remained seclusive.

"alright" she called back her voice was as loud as it would go into a talking volume. She walked into the dragon pathetically.

"ummmm... that's uh... good enough. " he snickered, fluttershy blushed not wanting to say anything else.

"Well that's not to kind to do to your own sister flutterwrith" a voice came from behind audibly trying to hide a snicker, fluttershy just looked at the ground embarrassed as she began to play with a rock with her hoof. Paitlon was now standing behind fluttershy and said softy

"this isn't your thing I know" he said, there was an odd silence until fluttershy tried again, actually galloping into the side of the dragon. it roared and began to sway and fell on top of fluttershy the dragon got up and roared once again (sorry) flutterwrith and Paitlon were laughing their flanks off fluttershy blushed crimson and resumed kicking the rock with her hoof.

Time passed and time was going especially fast today. She heard a ruckus coming from the west she looked up and saw a mole cricket crawling as fast as it possibly clicking madly

(Get out of the way!) he crawled intently in front of the dragon its antanae nearly touching the dragons foot.

( I can't sit idly by while I hear and see play fighting, would you dare challenge me!) pointing it's claws directly to to both pagusai.

"Heck ya!" Flutterwrith said, staring his opponent head on,

(well I guess you should bring her along or it will be a much harder fight) the mole cricket mused clicking excitedly. Before the fight started Paitlon interjected.

"You all know how to fight fairly here right?" Nobody answered confirming his suspicions

"Well lets go ahead and start and I'll teach y'all on the way" he said. Music started to play it's beat rattled fluttershy's head.

"Well Mr. cricket it seems you go first" he said pointing at the creature now adjacent to both pegasai. He attacked suddenly, he jumped up, claws banged on flutterwrith's face he stepped back and the number 3 floated atop flutterwrith's head and disappeared

"you have taken [damage]" Paitlon said, staring boringly at what he thought would be a long explanation.

"Now you have a choice to guard which reduces damage taken and increases the amount of scroll time before your "Heath" reaches 0, bash which is your equivalent of an attack its number changes accordingly to your stats and or status buffs and debuffs, also you have the choice to run which you cant do because this is a required fight, an items button if you want to use an item to regain "heath" or cure status debuffs and get buffs, Their are many stats including speed which determines in what order you fight in and also determines evasiveness and defence against special attacks and defence in general also including attack power and guts which if high enough increases the chance of surviving with one "hp" if taken mortal damage it also increases the chance of getting a Smmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaash! Which boosts attack power for the one attack, the [board] like things in front of your face is your [hud] which show all the commands you have just learned your enemy also has one but is invisible to yourselves and vice versa " he ran out of breath in that instance surely feeling accomplished that he had just said that in one go he seemed to be pondering things as if he had forgotten something.

"well have a good fight!" he shouted suddenly coming out of deep thought and backing away from the fight, Flutterwrith immediately bashed the mole cricket with his head the number 5 shown above it's head. Fluttershy was up next, she defended... 

End of part one

You are now drinking coffee, it seems there is not much left in the mug .

You have decided to read this story and in doing so have recalled everything that has happened so far. You have met Amber, her father Paitlon and her young children, Fluttershy and flutterwrith who are currently in the Northern mountains of Ponyville. You are taking in the last drops of coffee, savoring it.

Thank you...


	2. Mare 3 Equestriabound 2 prologue part 2

Mare 3 Equestriabound 2

prologue part 2

written by; Reconiciliono no there is no n at the end

_last time; We met the caring mother of the twins fluttershy and flutterwrith,Amber, we left off at an ensuing battle between Flutterwrith, Flutttershy and an eager mole cricket._

Things weren't going to well for the mole cricket, his body ached from the fighting, he was exhausted. He was also slowly watching as his "health" scroller slowly reaching zero. There was no hope, so he decided to end strong.

(Well it seems that we are equally matched in strength, I commend you, for I am one of the strongest mole cricket warrior of or people.) The Mole cricket said as he backed away slowely and ran away. Fluttershy watched as the mole cricket ran into the pass from where she had recently come from. Through the pass there was an extremely audible crack.

"Oh dear... I think I stepped on a mole cricket" Amber called from the pass, she became visible and said

"It's getting late how bout we go home and I make us some of your favorite daisy sandviches,"

"Heck yahh" yelled flutterwrith, as he rubbed his bruises and his small cuts.

"hey wait a second here, what happend to you?" Amber sounded very questionably worried.

"Well we got into a play fight and i won" Flutterwrith seeming very prideful in his statements.

"Well then I guess the sandviches will wait let's get you...did you say we? as in you and Paitlon" She looked at her father eyeing him suspiciously

"Hey don't look at me... ummmm...uhhhh.." he sputtered at the end

"Fluttershy was with me" said flutterwrith nothing bad, he was hoping was going to happen

"Oh, well...uhhhhh.. let's go home eat some sandwiches, the group of four all headed in the direction of the small mountain home. They went in side Flutterwrith was patched up they all went upstairs for a change of clothes except amber. She called for a messenger bird her whistle echoed through the mountain. Moments later a white dove appeared she went inside a got a slice of bread and fed it to the dove. She went inside and got a bit of paper her mouth wasn't that much accustomed to holding a pencil. She finished and read it over saying it allowed it read like this

_Dear Steel,_

_Just like you said they would, the children have been running around the mountains and fields tirelessly since the moment we arrived._

_Flutterwrith is as daring and full of energy as ever, while Fluttershy is still a bit coddled. Niether of them seems tired of playing at all._

_My father seems sad to say goodbye to his grandchildren after seeing them fo the first time, but we should be home by this evening._

_I had forgotten how nice and refreshing the air was here. You're always covered by the scent of sheep back in Ponyville, so I really wish you could have been here to take the air in._

_The next time we visit, let's ask one of the neighbors to tend to the sheep so we can all come up here together, as a family._

_Flutterwrith, Fluttershy, and I were always thinking about you. When we get home, I'll start making our favorite sandviches right away._

_with love, your dearest Amber_

She put the letter in the mouth of the dove with here hoof, and left in the direction of the now orangy twilight. Amber went inside and set the table Fluttershy,Flutterwrith, and Paitlon coming from upstairs. They sat and had the last dinner _together_.

They were ready to leave Paitlon waving from the patio of his home his hat in his eyes.

They headed down into the forest.

The Sun fell leaving an woefully distant blue, The moon was clearly visible during the first few minutes of the new night. From a distance was heard a muffled song and the light from the moon was now replaced by an eerily cold air. For now the song plays and explosions begin to rumble from the everfree forest below...

Next time

_Steel, STEEL, get up dude I'm serious get your cowpony ass out here... and open the door the forest is on fire and I doubt your wife and children are there with you..._

__

_Coffee doesn't exactly get old, does it..._

_Well as the hours pass by we have leaned that Fluttershy is a total pacifist and Paitlon fears his daughter..._

_The time for our complete family is running out_

_Thank you..._

_End of prologue..._


End file.
